


Powiedz mu

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, miniatura, pisane na kolanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016





	

\- Ja… - Derek odchrząknął, czując zakłopotanie. – Stiles, ja chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć. Potrzebuję ci coś powiedzieć.

Nastolatek milczał. 

\- Ja… Wiesz, to dla mnie dość trudne. Nigdy nie byłem dobry w tym całym emocjonalnym gównie. Sam zresztą wiesz o tym najlepiej. Nie raz mówiłeś mi, że mam zatwardzenie emocjonalne. – prychnął, pozwalając by jego usta rozciągnęły się w lekkim uśmiechu. – W każdym razie wiesz, że ciężko mi mówić o uczuciach. Ale chcę byś coś wiedział. Potrzebuję ci o tym powiedzieć, bo później mogę już nie mieć do tego okazji. Bo widzisz, ja wyjeżdżam. Postanowiłem przenieść się na stałe do Nowego Jorku. Teraz, gdy Scott jest alfą, a w Beacon Hills zapanował względny spokój, doszedłem do wniosku, że najwyższy czas osiąść gdzieś na stałe. Myślałem, że powrót do domu i zamieszkanie tu ponownie będzie dobrym pomysłem. W końcu to tu mieszkała moja rodzina, to było nasze terytorium. Ale powrót tu nie był dobrym pomysłem. Zbyt wiele tu wspomnień, zbyt wiele bólu i cierpienia, bym mógł tu pozostać i odnaleźć spokój. Muszę stąd odejść. – westchnął i przetarł twarz dłonią. Czuł pod palcami miękkie włoski zarostu. To oznaczało, że w najbliższym czasie będzie potrzebował golenia. Ale nie teraz. Teraz najważniejsza była rozmowa ze Stilesem. 

\- Wybacz. Nie o tym do końca chciałem z tobą rozmawiać. Nie. Inaczej. O tym też, ale nie... Ech… - warknął na swoją niemoc i wypuścił głośniej powietrze przez nos. – Mówiłem, że to dla mnie trudne. Pewnie powinienem to zrobić bez owijania w bawełnę, prawda? Tak byłoby prościej. Ok. W porządku. – wziął głębszy wdech. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, mając nadzieje, że w ten sposób będzie mu łatwiej powiedzieć to, co czuł. 

\- Kocham cię Stiles. Kocham cię tak bardzo. Żałuję, że nie powiedziałem ci tego wcześniej. Żałuję, że wyjechałem bez słowa. Bo gdyby nie to, pewnie bylibyśmy teraz razem. Wiem o tym. Czułem twoje zainteresowanie. Widziałem miłość w twoich oczach, gdy patrzyłeś na mnie. I gdybym wtedy porozmawiał z tobą zamiast uciekać… – zacisnął dłoń w pięść, nie przejmując się tym, że paznokcie przekształciły się w pazury i wbiły mu się boleśnie w dłoń. – Gdybym wtedy nie był tak wielkim tchórzem… Wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Bylibyśmy teraz razem. Nie zostawiłbyś mnie samego, prawda? – ukląkł przed kamienną tabliczką, na której widniało jedynie imię i nazwisko Stilesa. – Wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej. – po jego policzkach spłynęły łzy. Nie wstydził się ich jednak. Już nie. 

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham – powiedział z trudem, dotykając kamienia. Płyta pod jego palcami była zimna. Martwa. Podobnie jak chłopak, który był jego sercem. Życiem i radością. Wsparciem w trudnych chwilach i przyjacielem w potrzebie. 

A teraz go już nie było. 

Stiles odszedł, zostawiając go samego. Już nigdy nie będzie mógł się przekonać o tym, jak smakują te pełne, różowe usta, o których śnił każdej nocy. Nie dane mu będzie zakosztować tej jasnej skóry, która tak cudownie się rumieniła, gdy chłopak czuł się zakłopotany. Już nie policzy tych wszystkich ujmujących pieprzyków na jego ciele, ani nie spojrzy w te cudowne orzechowe oczy, które mieniły się bursztynowym kolorem. Już nigdy nie będzie wstanie mu powiedzieć jak bardzo go kochał i ile dla niego znaczył. 

Stiles nie żył. 

Był martwy, pozostawiając Dereka samego na świecie. 

Bez rodziny i przyjaciół. 

Znowu był sam. Lecz tym razem to bolało o wiele bardziej. I to nie dlatego, że czuł się jakby po raz kolejny stracił członka rodziny. Nie. Tym razem to było o wiele gorsze. Bo wraz ze śmiercią Stilesa utracił samego siebie. Połowę swej duszy.

Bo jego wilk odmawiał dalszego życia bez swojego towarzysza.


End file.
